


Just As She Is

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese spending another night loving each other...





	Just As She Is

Therese peered down as Carol was planting small kisses all over her breastbone. She placed a hand on top of Carol’s silk blonde head with the other cupping her bare shoulder. Carol rose up to press their mouths together, moaning in between. Eyelashes fluttering, Therese moved inward, deepening the kiss. She traced her fingers along the outline of Carol’s brassiere before pulling away to breathe.

They stared at each other for a long second in their underwear with the rain drizzling outside and the heavy pounding of their hearts beating inside their chests.

Carol unclamped her bra with Therese busy slipping out of her panties. She scooted her butt closer towards the older woman and had positioned herself spread apart having Carol doing the same thing. They soon found themselves intact with skin touching and legs overlapping as they began rubbing each other with pure intimacy.

Sighing softly, Therese listened to Carol hissing through her teeth as they scissored in a consistent pace, making the bed teeter along with the lampshade on the nightstand.

Their bodies kept moving; thrusting their pelvises into each other, releasing out a few sighs and satisfying oohs.

The women stopped at the given moment to pant out and draw in for another passionate, steamy kiss that sent a shiver down Therese’s spine, tasting the sweetness of Carol and tugging out her bottom lip.

“I love you,” she spoke quietly.

“Darling, I love _you_,” Carol pressed.


End file.
